


Hey... you awake?

by sableyes



Series: You've got a message from him. [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting, so spoilers?, takes place after lesson 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableyes/pseuds/sableyes
Summary: Beel has nightmares, but at least he's found a cure. Good thing you're only half-asleep when he messages you in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Reader
Series: You've got a message from him. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593829
Comments: 17
Kudos: 512





	Hey... you awake?

The light from the D.D.D. illuminates the human’s room in the otherwise unforgiving darkness of the Devildom’s nights. It gives off a soft buzz when it illuminates, and she reads the notification clearly: “You've got a message from him.” A soft sigh escapes her, knowing full-well that it’s probably Mammon bothering her to come to the kitchen for a late-night snack for the third night in a row. When she opens her phone, she’s surprised instead to see none other than Beel messaging her at the late hour.

That wakes her up. She reads the three-worded message a few times over, her half-asleep brain trying to configure the message and adjust her eyes to the light of her phone screen.

_“Hey… you awake?”_

Sitting up, she eagerly texts back. _“Yeah. What’s up?”_

The typing bubble pops up for a little while – every second that passes leaves her heart rising in her chest more and more. If only there were a way to speed up how fast the demons typed. These moments where she watched the incessant _“…”_ felt like an eternity at times, leaving her eagerly waiting with her heart in her throat. Especially with Beel – his thumbs must be too big for his phone.

_“I can’t sleep and… Remember when I asked you to hold my hand that one time?”_

Confusion swirls in her, mixed with curiosity. His next text pops up:

_“When you shared a room with me, I mean.”_

She doesn’t need to be reminded. She remembers struggling to fall asleep herself that night with the warm clutch of his hand in hers, their two warm bodies sharing one bed, their touch only maximizing that heat. Even though she did eventually sleep soundly, she wanted to bask in the moment of rare intimacy with him. She can’t predict exactly why he’d bring it up again, but it does bring back fond feelings for her.

_“Of course.”_ She responds, patiently hovering her thumbs over her phone as the cursed texting bubble pops up once again.

His next message couldn’t arrive any sooner.

_“Would you do that again?”_

Her heart stops, and it stops until another one of his messages pops up, more urgently than any of his previous ones.

_“Just for tonight.”_

She clutches a hand to her mouth for a second, as if to contain her emotions. Then she shakily types back. _“Yeah. You can always count on me, Beel.”_

_“Oh. That’s a relief, actually.”_

She stifles her excitement and eagerly watches as he continues typing. His next messages pop up faster – his typing must be quicker now.

_“Mammon comes to your room a lot, right? Maybe it’d be best if you came up to my room. Plus, I’ve got some midnight snacks here.”_

She’s already swinging her legs off the side of her bed when she reads that. Still, she continues reading his messages even while putting her slippers on.

_“And, you know…”_

At the door, down the hall, well on her way to the sixth demon brother’s room.

_“Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try contributing to this fandom because I love this game a whole lot. It may be 3AM but that's not stopping me, and it's definitely not stopping Beel either. I just want him to sleep soundly okay...


End file.
